Appliances are available that produce no flames, yet provide adequate heat and light for outdoor activities. However, for aesthetic and other reasons, consumers often prefer to have an arrangement where visible combustion may be observed. Bonfires, campfires, open fire pits, chimineas, and fireplaces are but a few examples of heating and/or lighting implements having open, or at least visible, flames. However, the setup time and maintenance of these devices is inconvenient. Ignition of fires can be frustrating and time consuming. Another inconvenience is finding and maintaining an adequate fuel supply. Wood piles draw pests and unless the wood is kept covered and dry it can be prone to rot. Dealing with ashes from wood fires is yet another hassle. Furthermore, fire appliances may be decorative or attractively constructed, but they may not be considered useful when there is no fire providing heat or light.
What is needed is a system and device for addressing the above, and related concerns.